Octavian on Reyna
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Octavian's thoughts on the praetor, from why he hates her to the exceptions to why he doesn't. These is some hating on Jason and Reyna, but it's all from Octavian. One-sided Octeyna. One-sided Jeyna. Really short.


**Hi Everyone! I am not dead! Isn't it shocking? I know I haven't posted _anything _lately, and I'm so sorry! ****Anyways, I wrote this during math class one day when I was taking notes. I'm gonna give this warning NOW: **

**Yes I know, this makes Reyna sound weird and bad and stuff like that. I am _completely _aware of that. Keep in mind, this is completely Octavian's POV. In my mind, I believe this is how he sees the situation and Reyna. And Octavian is pretty strong-opinioned. So if you're gonna flame, then _GET OUT_**.** I don't need it, and I don't want it. **

**If you're still here, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Reyna. Praetor Reyna. One of the biggest pains in all of Camp Jupiter. In all of New Rome, in fact. Her and her and mighty ways. _Damnaret _daughter of Bellona. Her mother isn't even a major goddess, yet she believes she's one of the greatest praetors to set foot in the city.

As far as her brain goes, she's smart enough in battle. She knows how to fight, detect weapons, and scare campers. But other than that, she has her head in the clouds. Stupid girl believes too hard. She believes she's so fantastic. She believes she can run New Rome all on her own. But the two things that make her possibly the densest would be about Grace and the _graecus _people. She believes we can trust them, that they shouldn't be our prisoners or victims. Reyna believes that they can help us. She believes because of that damn son of Jupiter, Grace. Her ex fellow praetor, Jason Grace.

He clouds her judgment, that son of a bastard, Grace. He brainwashed her into believing that she loved him ad he loved her back. Reyna spent four years with him, and somehow they _both _became praetors of Rome. Now he's gone, just like his father would. A player, who left Reyna hanging, just as Jupiter himself would to an unsuspecting woman. Jason Grace is the reason I am not praetor. I would be a much better praetor. For New Rome and for Reyna. Grace left. Abandoned us all in the middle of the night for the Greeks. He even is even fraternizing with them. With that Greek daughter of Venus. That is _not _the Roman way. Romans are loyal to their people, not traitors.

The daughter of Bellona believes that she will have him again. Stupid child. She deserves better, even if she is that gullible. Really, Reyna could be smart. She could be brilliant, actually. She could lead Rome to victory in the war. But her judgment is so clouded by Jason. She doesn't realize that we'd be the best pair of praetors New Rome and Camp Jupiter would ever see.

I'd be perfect for the job. I _am _the augur after all. But she refuses to see that! She believes that I am stupid and ridiculous. Really, I am what she needs in a praetor. I am willing to help everyone in New Rome. I am all she needs and wants. I would never leave the Romans in the midst of brewing war with Gaea. I'd help her rule as well as possible. I would never join or even _trust _the Greeks.

Most importantly, I'd never lead her on the way Grace did. I'd care about Reyna's feelings like she deserves. I would stick by her, creepy dogs that hate me and all. The praetor wouldn't have to worry about someone else no longer loving her, or betraying her heart. She hates men, but I think I could change (or at least ease) her opinions.

Yes, normally praetors do end up romantically involved. Is that the reason Jason wanted his job as praetor? It was probably a big part of it, in my opinion. It would not be a main reason, a contributing factor maybe.

I cannot believe I have some feelings for Reyna, let alone _any_. Reyna, of all the girls in New Rome, Reyna. The girl who makes my life so much harder. The girl who refuses to let me be praetor because she believes that Grace is going to just dump the Greeks and come back to her. The naïve girl, who makes the worst decisions.

Reyna. Praetor Reyna. The powerful Spanish queen. She is the worst things to ever happen to my mind. She is in love with the worst things to ever happen to me. Yet, I still think of her as one of the best things to ever happen to me.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**As much as I'm not a big fan of Octavian, he's a good villian-ish person. Rick does a pretty good job writing him. Did I? I'm not sure why I wrote this. But how was it? **

**So review! **


End file.
